


The King and his Obedient Servant

by uninterestedskeleton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, KGIII is refered as king, Sugar Daddy, THIS IS AN INSIDE JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uninterestedskeleton/pseuds/uninterestedskeleton
Summary: Burr gets ready for a dinner with a special someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shot out to @paperthinrevolutionary for being an awesome beta!!!  
> This is an inside joke.  
> Is this even a ship??  
> Talk to me in tumblr at notcoelho.tumblr.com

Burr is still choosing his clothes. Most of them look neutral but definitely expensive, the few colorful pieces immediately catching anyone’s attention. He picks a rather dull looking white button down and some black slacks, some black loafers with a matching belt, leaving a red silk tie laying on the bed. While he dresses, he covers rather risqué red lingerie with gold accents; an obvious present of the person they are dressing to meet for dinner.  
  
They meet every Wednesday and Thursday for lunch, when Burr usually has free afternoons, and Friday for dinner, when Burr tends to stay the night in King’s house.  
When Burr finishes getting ready and goes to check the time, he notices that he stills has five minutes until King gets there, and he isn’t sure of what to do, but as he starts to do something, he gets a text from the person he is waiting for.  
  
**From King:**  
“Dearie!! Telling you I am so pumped to be seeing tonight  <3”  
  
Burr thinks of this as rather unnecessary and frivolous going as far to deny that King’s message doesn’t make him feel wanted and warm, while simultaneously deciding to answer.  
  
**From Chill Dearie <3:**  
“You are going to be seeing me in five minutes.”  
  
Well, now three minutes, but who’s counting? Definitely not Burr, definitely not said person that is definitely not counting down until they get to see someone. He starts tidying up, but as he goes to pick a book up from the coffee table, he receives another text;  
  
**From King:**  
“I am waiting for you, Dearie  <3”  
  
Burr turns around and picks up the tie he left on the bed, checks if he has everything he needs, and proceeds to leave the building. He immediately sees King holding the car door open for him, but before he can enter, King stops Burr and asks for the tie. It had been a tradition since they started their little relationship to have King do Burr’s tie. After that’s dealt with, they are in their way to the restaurant, always a different and overly expensive one.  
  
When they arrive to their destination, before they leave the car, King asks him, “You are wearing the piece that I gave you last time, aren’t you?”  
  
Burr almost rolls his eyes at the question, does King really doubt him? “Of course, King.” Burr answers.  
  
“Good” King says as he caresses Burr’s face, his hand slipping to the side of his neck before he removed it and walked around to open Burr’s door. He was soon taking his hand, giving his keys to valet, then walking inside of the restaurant.  
  
After they are at their table and had requested their food, Burr starts to feel something moving up his leg, slowly moving until it is touching his inner thigh. Looking forward, Burr sees King smiling way innocently for what he currently doing, but Burr isn’t going to stop him.  
  
Not now, not ever.


End file.
